User talk:Skygal648
Talk Page Hey! If you guys wanna chat or ask me a question, then you ask me here! I will try to answer, and if I don't, go to a professional editor. But thank you for adding the time to talk to me! Loveyy, Skygal648Talk Messages 'User/Stuff Compliments' Awwhz you mean my Kawaii Cake Picture? Aha, thank you lovee;) I like your Profile page, it's cute and cool at the same time.. Hehe <3 Mami-Chan (talk) 16:43, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Chu, Hehe ;3 Your username is so pretty btw^^ CheekyPanda (talk) 22:12, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the user picture compliment ^_^ I really appreciate it I LOVE yours too it's so adorable and I also like NaruHina haha I hope that it will happen ;) *w* bye! LOVE SasuSaku (talk) 17:18, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh no. I know what you meant by saying that there needed to be editing for AsuKure and no need to feel guilty^^. Aha. I'm very sorry though, because at the moment I'm a bit rather busy so it's going to take a while to see some changes to AsuKure^^ My working progress at the moment is rather slow. I apologize. Ahaha. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 18:30, August 10, 2013 (UTC) OMG, your page is so cute! And, I love the witch and ghost picture! I love them as chibis, don't you? (OrangeCandyPop (talk) 22:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC)) 'My Real Messages' It'sok to leave I guess ^^ As long as the picture is the gallery. I mean it's still a picture of the piring even if as cosplay. Hikaru89 (talk) 13:42, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey I really like all of the pictures you have on naruhina their really cute.--Kakaanko12 (talk) 03:52, August 13, 2013 (UTC) 'Kami-no-Ko/Auran---ItaHina Stuff' Yuki You can call me however you want~! I'm okay with anything! aND OMG REALLY?? You can?? I just--, I suck at making pages 8'D I barely know how to use this shit or how to edit my own profile. I would be so happy if you can make one ;///; (since it seems you're well used to this site) S-sorry for bothering you in the first place TuT (Kami-no-ko (talk) 19:17, August 22, 2013 (UTC) OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! If you need help I can help you! 8'D I really love ItaHina ajshkdjasdg -rolls over- t-thank you again! ;3; (Kami-no-ko (talk) 21:07, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I will add a lot of pictures<3<3<3 >v ...< I'm still such a big fan. It's one of my top favorite animes of all time :3 Hehe. I cried an ocean while watching the series. IT's just..so beautiful!! CheekyPanda (talk) 21:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Deletions Hey ^^ Probably since I'm the only one that can delete articles. Ah! I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you that I deleted that blog you said it was your sis that posted. I read the comments in there and saw that it was better to delete it since it was causing a bit of ruckus. I was going to tell you and I completely got distracted with something else, so sorry. As for articles, I deleted 2 or 3 that were created weeks ago and did not have almost any info including at the Among the Fans section which is obligatory now. Is there ny specific page that was deleted that you want to know about it? In any case if I accidently deleted something, let me know cos I can undelete ^^ Hikaru89 (talk) Badge Can you believe that I only saw your message now? For some reason I didn't get a notification for that one... Anyway, if you still want to know, the Lucky Badge you earned was not for making 8000 edits, but for being the lucky one to make the edition number 8000. Haha that's why they are called Lucky badge, cos they are quite random, every 1000 editions someone gets one of those. Basically, people that edit a lot have more chance or earning thoses. No, no, you're not making too much questions at all ^^ Sorry taking so long to reply that one Hikaru89 (talk) 20:28, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween^^ My Halloween SS Profile Picture? Bwahaha, why thank you Skygal-san. Ahaha. It's okay, it scared the crap out of me too when I first saw it, but now it's like so beautiful but yet spooky to me :3 ( I'm cray-cray. Gomenasai^^ ) Can't wait to see your profile picture then^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 01:26, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Hi Skygal-san ^^ Just passing by to remind to give credit to the illustrators in the pictures you upload. There's an "hot-to-do" picture in the MoS explaining how write things in the pictures description without using the captions. I know it's a lot trouble but SSK-san and I think it's better to remind everyone here and there. We will probably make a blog about it soon. Btw, if you can't find the original illustrator of a picture feel free to ask me or SSK-san and we might try finding it for you ^^ Thank you Hikaru89 (talk) No, no. I don't mean in the gallery. Like you said I mean in the pictures's page, when you click the image and then go to "more info". Example. I only checked those last four naruhina pics. But don't worry about it, and take your time. ^^ Hikaru89 (talk) hello means:N:i love hinata-chan H:na-naruto-kun saionara NaruSaku Pics/Vids Removal Complaints Great u removed pics without asking the active editors first which i guess that would be only me.have u at least checked the sasusaku page?that one is clusterf as hell despite the fact everybody complained while nobody complained on the ns page.and why in the world u added anime pics when the polls are not over yet and the comunity havent decided about it? And u just had to remove photos with the most important moments .now thde page looks kinda empty.dont u think it would be better to add picture on every paragraph.i mean the long ones.cuym i thins so.if nobody will do something with the ss page i will start undo some changes uve done ---- --Natalieuciha (talk) 06:27, November 30, 2013 (UTC) NaruHina Kids Moment @Natalieuciha Uhm...she did checked the SasuSaku page! She delete quite a lot of my picture in SasuSaku page T.T but it's ok! I can understand why she did it and I don't really mind about it! The SasuSaku page doesn't look cluster anymore! @Skygal648 But what I really don't get it about is the NaruHina page! Why you edit the Shinobi World War section? In manga chapter 538, when Naruto talk with the kyubi, he remember the flashback of his academy days. In the flashback when Naruto is paired to spar with Sasuke, it is shown that Hinata is shyly is cheering for Naruto! I am just curious to know why that part has been delete it? MichiyoChiba (talk) 14:41, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh! Now I see it! I didn't saw that you put it above the Part I at the Their Relationship section! Hehe :P Sorry! Now I know that I have a bad observation! MichiyoChiba (talk) 12:30, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ObiRin Hi Skygal-san. Check the definitions for the categories Canon, Semi-canon and Fanon here in the wiki. The categories are not about how close a pairing is of becoming official. Being semi-canon doesn't necessarily means that the pairing is more closer to become canon than fanon pairings. The semi-canon pairings are defined as a couple where at least one of the sides officially loves the other. That's why it's called semi-canon (which means "half-canon"), because it's at least one-sided. In the case of ObiRin, Obito's feelings of love for Rin are canon in the manga, so even if Rin didn't return his feelings, the pairing is still considered semi-canon due to Obito's feelings that hadn't changed even after Rin's death. Hope that cleared up things for you ^^ If not, feel free to ask again. Hikaru89 (talk) Signature It actually took me forever to learn XD And I'm still working on it. I tried to change the text color but didn't work, don't know why. Anyway, I just went trying diferent tutorials until it worked. Here try these ones: http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gleek62442/How_to_Customize_Your_Signature http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iceheart22/Signature_Tutorial http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customising_your_signature Give some tried with those and if you still can't do it, ask me again. I'm not sure how to explain, so while you try those tutorials, I'll see if I can find a way to explain easily.